Sentinal of Dusk
by AshleySwift13
Summary: One of the guardians is soon faced with the uncanny possibility of being overtaken by darkness. The longer the others take to complete the ritual of defeating the evil that is about to overcome her, the more fatal the affect.
1. Prologue

**The Sentinel of dusk - Prologue**

Heatherfield

Across the busy streets of Heatherfield, a lonely figure stood staring out her apartment window. Her breathing rate was unusually high, her hungry teeth digging into her now dry and chapped lips.

She glanced back at her bedroom door, paying close attention to the familiar noise of her mother's distant humming through the kitchen, before facing again to the outside world. Her eyes narrowed as she witnessed a typical evening in the busy streets.

The busy streets soon quietened down as the sun hid behind puffy, dark clouds. The atmosphere would have made her feel a little better, if it wasn't for the sudden task that lay ahead.

She reached out her feeble fingers to push open the fairly large double windows, when the familiar voice radiated across to her room.

"Honey, I'm going to be out for a while. Will you be alright on your own?"

She jumped slightly, her hand now securely wrapped around the handle. Almost instantly, her brain burned into action. She pieced together the different thoughts in her head. Now was her chance.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine."

Her reply was the least bit convincing, but somehow managed to avoid any questioning, most likely because her mother had already proceeded to the front door.

"Alright, call me if you need anything. I'll be right back."

The door closed softly and almost on cue, her eyes seemed to relax and her facial expression softened. The obvious crease along her forehead had visible relaxed, but still remained apparent, hanging just above her eyes.

There was a somewhat uncanny feeling of coldness in her pupils, almost inhumane and bitter, which only disappeared once her mother's voice had rung throughout the apartment. It soon resurfaced after her departure, and the sudden rush of temptation flooded through every vain in her body, making it impossible for her to stop herself from jumping out of the window, into oblivion and darkness.

**A/N: I Hope you enjoyed the prologue to my new story! It took a while, but I managed to plan out every chapter, and so writing would be a lot easier. I don't think I gave too much away, because that way I can keep some things a mystery, but they will soon be revealed in later chapters. For instance, the "she" I was referring to. Who do you guys think it is? I'm pretty sure the next chapter will give it away. **

**Thanks for reading, and drop me a line in the reviews! They are much appreciated, especially for my other stories. Constructive criticism, or any form of criticism, is welcome. I am open to your thoughts, so feel free to give truthful opinions on my writing. **

**-Ashley.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Sentinel of dusk – Chapter 1**

Heatherfield

"Has anybody seen Will today?"

Taranee stepped into the basement of 'The Silver Dragon' and took a seat on the nearest chair. She glanced at the three girls sat across from her, waiting for a response.

"She might be running late." Irma thought out loud, before shrugging. She looked back up at Taranee. "Speaking of running late, what took you so long?"

Taranee frowned slightly, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "I was studying in the library. We have a Biology exam in only five weeks!" she exclaimed, while Hay Lin tried her best not to laugh.

Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Taranee, you have got to loosen up! You're always so obsessed with your grades, and it's really putting me off!"

"Are you sure? Or didn't you just look in the mirror a few minutes ago?" Irma retorted smugly, earning a glare from the blonde. She raised her hands just above her shoulders, showing a sign of surrender. "Hey, I was only kidding with you."

"I'm going to call Will right now." Hay Lin interrupted, sensing an argument about to form. She fished out her cell phone from her jacket pocket and put it close to her ear. The line was dead.

"Huh. That's strange." She ended the call and turned to face the others. "There's no answer."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes. "She might be grounded. You know how Will and her mom are always at each other's throats."

Taranee shook her head. "But we were supposed to meet up to have our weekly check in Meridian. Some of Phobos' followers are still out there somewhere. Will would've contacted at least one of us by now."

The others soon noticed her point and nodded in agreement. Finally, Irma stood up and made her way to the door.

She turned to face the others. "Well then, I say we go and check up on her."

The girls soon filed out of the restaurant basement, through the back doors, and walked over towards the direction of Will's apartment.

* * *

Susan was a mess. Her hair was muddled on her head, and her makeup was smudged. But that didn't matter right now, because Will was gone.

Susan had only left for the supermarket, ten minutes away from the apartment building, to buy something for dinner. When she returned home, she had never expected to walk into her daughter's room to find the window fully open, and Will nowhere to be found. It felt like her world had shattered, and she was treading over the broken pieces, devouring the pain and suffering that came along with it.

"Ma'am...Do you need anything?"

Her gaze landed on the police officer nervously approaching her from the other side of the room. He had a leather notebook in his hand along with a pen, his lips pursed tightly together.

Susan closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to prevent her voice from breaking even further. "I just want my daughter to be brought back safe."

The man nodded sympathetically, as he replied in a much more soothing voice. "We'll try everything we can to get to the bottom of this, and return her safely."

He nodded once again, before turning back and walking over to another police officer, both discussing the possible scenarios.

Susan watched them for a moment. Normally she wouldn't have called the police if Will had rushed out through her bedroom window – she had seen her daughter do it countless of times before, shrugging it off as a rebellious stage of being a teenager. But this was different. Will had been missing for almost five hours. Susan had even called the parents of the other girls that Will seemed to be in contact with far too much, but to no avail. Their daughters were all either home with them, or occupied in something else. They had each then called up their own daughters, just to make sure they were safe, but decided not to mention anything about Will just yet, as nothing was confirmed.

Susan reached out her now shaking fingers towards the glass of water on the coffee table. She tried to grip the handle, only for it to tumble from her grasp, and onto the floor, breaking into a million little shining pieces.

She closed her eyes once more, before falling to her knees and picking them up with her bare hands. The glass pierced through her skin, but she continued to clear away the mess, with more vigorous movements.

The police officer, that had just left her, rushed over and pulled her up from the floor. He grasped her by the arms and moved her a few feet away from the glass, his face full of concern.

"Ma'am-"

"Let me go!" Susan pulled her arms back, as the man tried to compose himself, looking at her in bewilderment. She sprinted across the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. The voices from outside had now been drained out of focus, being replaced by hushed whispers and utterances.

Susan leant against the bathroom sink, the blood now staining the floor with sharp drops. She started to pant slightly, peering at herself in the mirror. Was Will safe? Had Will finally grown tired of her mother fussing over her constantly? Was she even a suitable mother at all? Where had Will gotten to?

Dozens of questions and 'what ifs' plagued Susan's mind, as she felt herself getting faint. She turned the tap and washed her hands softly, trying to calm herself. A numb feeling started to grow within her, as she dried her hands, unlocked the bathroom door and proceeded to exit the building for some fresh air.

* * *

Hay Lin suddenly stopped in her tracks, as her gaze landed upon the few police cars parked awkwardly across Will's apartment building. The door was wide open, with a figure in black and white standing guard near the entrance.

Irma was the first to break the silence, as they all had now stopped walking, too. "What..."

Taranee abruptly gasped as Susan clumsily made her way outside the building. She dragged herself a few feet away, before her gaze landed on the four girls in front of her. Her lip quivered as she buried her face in her hand, blubbering like a baby.

"Miss Vandom!" Hay Lin rushed over to her, grasping her arms and trying to keep her steady, whilst trying not to break down in tears herself. Her sensitive personality had resurfaced. "What's...Why are there..." She glanced from one police car to another, choking on her words. She felt a pair of strong arms moving her aside, as her watery eyes peered at the back of Cornelia's head.

"Miss Vandom, is Will-"

"She's gone!" Susan exclaimed, startling the girls, who had now taken a step back in disbelief.

Irma's eyes widened at the sudden revelation. She felt an ultimate surge of guilt rush through her body, for no apparent reason. It wasn't her fault that Will wasn't here, but she still couldn't help but feel slightly responsible. If Will was like a sister to her, and she had suddenly disappeared, then Irma concluded that a part of her life had also withered away, and out of reach.

**A/N: That concludes chapter one! Thank you to **storyLover58 **and **Lexvan **for your reviews!** **I'm glad you enjoyed reading the previous chapter. **Lexvan **got it right! Also a thank you to** x-Tee1996-x **and **winxcarrie **for following this story and favouriting! :)****  
**

**We now know that Will ran away, and has been missing for quite a while. **

**The reason why the girls' parents didn't tell them about the disappearance just yet, is because they didn't know much themselves, and if it did lead to something important, then they would have done it later. **

**I'm not usually this fast in updating, but I guess this is what procrastinating does to you. Speaking of which, I think it's time I studied for my Chemistry test, which is in a few days...**

**-Ashley**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Sentinel of dusk – Chapter 2**

Heatherfield

Taranee choked on a response to Susan's sudden outburst. Will was _gone_? But..._how-?_

"She's gone!" Susan repeated in a much harsher tone.

There was a deafening silence lurking across them all. Susan's eyes shone strictly for a moment, until she finally gave up her facade and burst into tears, falling to the ground rather clumsily.

Cornelia bit her lip, trying her best not to show too much emotion, as she helped up the poor woman. Taranee held onto Susan's other arm, and both girls helped her back towards the apartment building.

The remaining two hesitated to break the heavy silence, until finally, Irma cussed really loudly.

"Irma!" Hay Lin frowned with watery eyes in response, as she wiped away a stray tear.

Irma shook her head before pulling Hay Lin into a warm hug.

* * *

Cornelia sat Susan down in one of the bedrooms and held onto her arm.

"Miss Vandom...we might be able to help find Will."

Susan's eyes lit up slightly – a sign of hope. She glanced towards the Blonde, who nodded slowly.

"I don't know, Cornelia." She began whispering, as the hopeful look on her face faded."I don't know what to do..."

Taranee sighed lightly, as she looked to the ground. "What could possibly have happened? Will would never...ever..."

They were suddenly interrupted by Taranee's phone ringing. She quickly held it in front of her and answered frantically.

"Taranee? Honey, are you alright?"

The fire guardian sighed – it was her mother calling.

"Yeah...I'm fine, mom."

"You're no doubt still at Miss Vandom's apartment..."

"Mhm."

There was a short pause, until Taranee finally heard her mother's voice again.

"I want you to tell her that she's always welcome here...with us. It's not right for her to still be on her own after what's just happened."

Taranee mumbled a response before hanging up the phone. She then turned to Susan.

"Miss Vandom, would you like to come with me? My mom insisted..."

Susan considered this for a moment, and slowly nodded her head in agreement. She then stood up and headed towards the wardrobe to pack some things.

Cornelia glanced at Taranee, and the pair exchanged a rather small smile, before Taranee's lip quivered and she pressed her hands against her eyes.

The fire guardian stood up suddenly, as her attention turned to a pink necklace hanging from the side of the desk. It was the Heart of Candracar.

* * *

Hay Lin glanced over at Irma from the corner of her eye and bit her lip nervously. Ever since they had decided to go to 'The Silver Dragon' and inform Yan Lin of Will's sudden disappearance, Irma hadn't uttered a single word. Her only responses to Yan Lin's questions were either a nod or shrug.

The air guardian gave a sympathetic look towards the brunette. She couldn't possibly understand what her friend was going through.

Hay Lin's thoughts were interrupted by Yan Lin opening the door to the basement, with an empty look on her face. She, too, was trying her best not to surface her emotions.

"Grandma, are the others here yet?" Hay Lin croaked from the other side of the room. Her voice was almost breaking, but she fought the urge to break down in a situation like this ever again. They needed a plan.

Yan Lin nodded. The two remaining guardians filed into the room.

Cornelia stood with her head lowered and her hair creating a shadow across her face.

Taranee fiddled with her sleeve as an uneven sigh escaped from her lips.

Realising that the girls needed some time to think and discuss the situation alone, Yan Lin broke the silence. "I'll leave you girls for a while. I'll be back if you need me."

She closed the door behind her, and Cornelia looked towards the door before turning to face the others.

"We need a plan - and fast."

Hay Lin nodded slowly, before darting her eyes to Taranee and Irma – who hadn't said anything since they arrived.

"Does anyone know somewhere that Will might have-"

"She didn't run away!" Irma unexpectedly shouted. Hay Lin jumped up in shock and stopped mid-sentence.

"She wouldn't!"

Taranee intervened Irma's sudden outburst, "Irma, calm down. We'll find her, I pro-"

"How do you know that?!"

The girls stared in bewilderment at Irma.

Cornelia was the first to respond, "Irma, quit it out. This is serious."

Hay Lin gulped as the girls continued to argue back and forth. Why had Irma suddenly screamed after staying silent for so long?

She squinted her eyes at Irma, who was almost in tears. They were real tears – tears of sadness, anger and...guilt?

"Enough!"

Hay Lin suddenly stood up and slammed her fist down on the table in front of her. The girls immediately stopped arguing and turned to face the air guardian.

"Fighting like this isn't going to solve anything!" Hay Lin continued, as the girls all stayed silent, still surprised by her unusual outburst.

Taranee lowered her voice and took out the Heart of Candracar from around her neck, holding it in front of her, "I found this on Will's desk."

She held it out in front of her as the girls continued to stare at its glow.

Irma's lip quivered. _If Will had the Heart, she could be much safer right now..._

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the Heart of Candracar floating around Taranee's neck, and shining much brighter. The girls could sense what was happening.

"Candracar..." Cornelia said out loud. "The Oracle might know something."

They all nodded as Taranee hesitantly lifted the necklace from around her neck and created a portal in the middle of the room.

Yan Lin suddenly entered the basement, as Hay Lin informed her of what had happened so far.

"We think the Oracle might know something."

Yan Lin nodded as the girls said goodbye and stepped through the portal.

* * *

The Oracle sat calmly in one of his chambers. He had already sensed that something had happened to the leader of the guardians, as her auromear appeared weaker and duller than the rest of the vibrant orbs of light. The guardians, however, still informed him at the first chance they got and on the same day of the disappearance.

"Oracle!"

He looked up from his seat before walking towards the sound of the voice that had called him. Sure enough, the four girls stood looking at him worriedly.

"Guardians, thank you for coming on such short notice." He paused. "I think...we may know where the leader of the guardians is."

Irma's eyes widened, "Really?"

The girls gave each other different looks – relief, fear, anxiety all contaminated their thoughts.

He nodded his head and continued, "As much as I tried to locate her on Earth...my attempts were hopeless."

Taranee stuttered in response, "W-What do you mean?"

The Oracle shook his head, "I believe that Will may be in another world. Literally."

* * *

**A/N: That concludes chapter 2! So, the girls are still trying to cope with the situation and their visit to Candracar has revealed that Will could be in another world. But why was she there in the first place? Did she go alone or was there someone else involved?**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing/following and I'll try to update this much quicker next time! **

**P.S. I've rewritten my story 'Forbidden' and if you would like to read/review the first two chapters of that, then you can check on my story page. Thank you!**


End file.
